1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction cellular phone that makes it possible for a user to enjoy games, music, images, data, and the like and even the aged, the aurally handicapped, and the visually handicapped can use.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a cellular phone, one having not only a function as a portable, compact, and small-sized telephone but also a function as an information transmitter receiver and various arithmetic storage functions is widely used. In addition, a cellular phone having software for games and music incorporated in advance and making it possible for a user to enjoy the games and the music are also used. However, since a quantity of software is limited and unnecessary game and music are often incorporated, the user cannot enjoy games and music that suit his/her own taste.
Moreover, volume is low for the aurally handicapped, and a dial to be operated is small, illegible, and hard to handle for the aged and the visually handicapped.
When it is attempted to make it possible for the aurally handicapped and the visually handicapped to use the function for enjoying games and music and the function for enjoying images and data, it is necessary to prepare a special cellular phone dedicated for that purpose. This is uneconomical for manufacturers.
In addition, since a cellular phone is required to be reduced in size and weight, keys for finger operation serving as input sections are extremely small. Moreover, a cellular phone having touch panel type input sections, which are still very small, instead of these keys for finger operation is also used. Consequently, key operation is extremely difficult. In particular, in the case of email transmission, key operation is difficult and takes a lot of time and mistyping tends to occur compared with email transmission and the like by a personal computer. Key operation is particularly difficult for the aged and the visually handicapped (see, for example, JP-A-2001-313705 and JP-A-2001-339499).